Allies And Avengers
by Nancy2013
Summary: After his parents death. Peter Parker lives at S.H.I.E.L.D. We're his parents use to work. With Avengers looking for Spider-Man and the members becoming friends with Peter, his identity becomes harder to hide. Will he have to become and Avenger agents his will? Find out in Allies And Avengers.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello, everyone! As some of you might already know, I had adopted this story from SuperBookNerd1276. I hope I do this justice. Anyway, enough talk! Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

* * *

When Nick Fury got the news that Richard and Mary Parker had died in a plain crash coming back from their last mission, he was more than a little concerned for the young boy that they brought into S.H.I.E.L.D. about six years after they started living at the base full time. Fury wasn't around them often, but when he was, he saw them spending as much time with the boy as possible. Before he even realized it, Fury was at the dorm at the base that the Parkers shared. He stared at the door for a few seconds before knocking the door. He heard movement from inside, then the door opened to reveal a young boy with brown hair and eyes, wearing a red short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and tennis shoes shyly opened the door.

"Hi, Mr. Fury." He answered politely, but still somewhat afraid.

"Hello, Peter. May I come in?" Fury asked quietly. Peter opened the door a bit more to let him in.

Once inside, they both stood in the middle of the dorm in an uncomfortable silents until Peter broke it, "Mommy said that you'd only visit if something bad happened...what happened, Mr. Fury?" Peter asked.

Fury tried not to roll his eye at the comment. He's heard much worse from people who didn't think he was listening.

He took a deep, shaky breath and kneeled down to Peter's level, "Peter...your parents have been...killed on the return flight home...I'm-I'm sorry..." Fury said in a shaky, but calm voice. Peter was quiet for a minute or two, trying to hold back the tears that were already beginning to fall. Unable to stand back anymore and watch the poor six year old child cry, Fury engulfed him in a hug and let him cry on his shoulder. "I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." he whispered softly into Peter's ear.

* * *

Throughout the years following the death of Richard and Mary, Fury unofficially adopted Peter and began his training to become a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent like his parents. It was a way of commemorating them. His skill was always slightly improving. Nothing spectacular, but for starting as young as he was, he was making good progress. While he spent most of his time at the base or Helicarrier, he still went to school, had friends, and held down a part time job like any normal teenager. It was when his class took a trip to Oscorp that everything started to change for Peter.

* * *

Peter Parker was working diligently on his Spanish homework in one of the empty S.H.I.E.L.D. meeting rooms at the large table that was inside. It was far from his favorite subject, but a necessary one. He was so engrossed in his work that he barely noticed the door open, or the foot steps coming closer until someone put a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"Whoa, sorry, kid, didn't mean to scare you," said a voice Peter recognized. He turned around and saw Tony Stark.

 _'He looks weird without his armor...'_ Peter thought to himself, even though he had seen a few times before in passing, and on TV.

"Oh, uh, do you need the meeting room?" Peter asked as he began to gather his stuff before Tony stopped him.

"Don't worry about it kid, I'm just trying to avoid a meeting with Fury," Tony explained.

"...In a meeting room?" Peter asked, trying to figure out his logic.

Tony rubbed the back of his head awkwardly and tried to explain himself, "Yeah...well, um...Hey! What are you doing here anyway? Are your parents agents here and couldn't find a sitter for you?"

Peter got quite for a few seconds, "No..."

It didn't take long for Tony to figure out what the boy meant, "Oh...I'm sorry."

"It's okay, you didn't know," Peter said as he quietly went back to his Spanish homework. Tony sat there quietly watching him work before he got board and started to do something with a tablet he brought with him. Curious, Peter looked to see what he was doing, "Are you reading Spider-Man articles?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, Fury wants us to find him. Maybe join the Avengers if he gets clear by the boring S.H.I.E.L.D. executives. But other than these hater articles and some blurry pictures, we can't get too much info on the guy," Tony explained.

"...You know you aren't suppose to tell me this stuff right?" Peter asked, slightly surprised that Tony told him all that without much prompting.

"Yeah...but kids aren't suppose to be here, but here you are." Peter wanted to argue with Tony further but a very angry Fury burst through the door.

"STARK! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS MEETING!-Hi Peter-NOW GET BACK WITH THE REST OF YOUR TEAM!" Fury yelled before literally dragging him back by the ear.

Must be about finding Spider-Man, Peter thought as he finished up his homework. _'If they only knew...'_ he thought with a sly smile on his face.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked it.**

 **Please review. Thank you and good day.**


	2. Chapter 2: Spider Hunt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

* * *

"So, who was that? Ow! Jeez, would let go of my ear already?" Tony yelled as Fury was dragging him to a meeting.

"He's a kid I'm in charge of, and no, I'm not letting go until we're there," Fury said, not even looking at him.

"So, what he's your kid? I thought he said, or at least implied, that his parents are dead. Or did you adopt him? OW!" Tony yelped at Fury yanked his ear to get him to stop talking.

"Yes and no. I've been looking after Peter ever since his parents died on a mission," Fury answered. Before Tony had a chance to ask anything more they were already at the meeting with the other Avengers.

"Hey, Tony. Good to see you're still unable to avoid Fury," Clint said, his fingers frozen as he was about to launch a rubber band at Thor.

"Shut up, Barton," Tony argued, taking the rubber band out of his hand.

Fury cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention. "Now that everyone is finally here," Fury began, sending a glare Tony's way before bringing up the newspaper covers and video clips of Spider-Man.

"So, it's a new vigilante. Why is S.H.I.E.L.D. interested in him?" Clint asked, slightly interested.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested because they thought he was trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. Me specifically," Fury said as he brought the latest footage of Spider-Man stopping a robbery with three masked, armed men, and a bank full of scared people.

* * *

 _Spider-Man was seen on the ceiling of the place, possibly formulating a strategy. When it seemed like he settled on one, he shot what looked like webbing to the lead gunman, taking the gun for himself. Then he jumped down from the ceiling, scaring the robbers and the other people help captive._

 _"Who the hell are you?" The one that got his gun taken from him asked._

 _He didn't get an answer, instead he was kicked in the stomach so hard he was sent flying into the wall, then held there by the same webbing that had snatched his gun. The other two charged at him with their guns. Spider-Man shot webbing at the gunman closest to his wrist, enabling the gun useless before getting his feet taken out from under him. The final guy had raised his gun but it was shot out of his hand by the gun Spider-Man had taken from the first guy and webbed him up to the teller counter and tossing the gun away before jumping out of the bank open window, just before the police arrived on the scene._

* * *

"And that's just when he got started. Do you remember the incident at Oscorp when that giant lizard attacked?" Fury asked the group.

"Yeah, what about it? You ended up getting custody of him didn't you?" Steve asked.

"How do you think we did?" Fury said, pulling up a newspaper article where Spider-Man was leaving the scene, leaving the lizard tied in his webbing.

"So? It's just him saving the day. What, mad it wasn't us?" Tony said, jokingly.

Fury just rolled his eye and enlarged the picture so that they could see a S.H.I.E.L.D. tracker on the Lizard's neck. Their eyes widened at the sight, "How the hell did he get S.H.I.E.L.D. tech if he doesn't work for you?" Natasha asked, still trying to figure it out.

"That's what I'd like to know," he said, closing all of the videos and news articles. "So far he's not using them for the other side, but there's always the chance that he might," Fury said, looking them all dead in the eye.

"So, what's the plan? Find him and drag him back here?" Tony asked.

"That's exactly what I want. I need to know for sure what side this guy's on, and how he got the tech," Fury said not even looking at anyone as he walked out of the meeting room.

* * *

It was a quiet day for crime in New York for your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man.

He was crouching down on a rooftop to do one last look around and listen to one more police scan before deciding to turn in for the day when suddenly-

"HELP!" A woman's scream tore through the otherwise silent night, or as silent as it could get in the always busy streets of New York. Without hesitation, he swung down to the source of the scream. When he got to the streets below, he saw two muggers trying to get an expensive looking purse away from a women that looked like she was in her late 20s-early 30s.

"Alright lady, hand over the purse and we won't hurt you...Too much," one of them said, clearly trying way too hard to sound drunk.

 _'S.H.I.E.L.D.'_ Spider-Man thought, deciding to intervene anyway...but that didn't mean he had to interact with them. He crouched down on rooftop he was on and shot webbing at the two guys, sticking them to the wall away from the girl. The girl, who was most likely a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent too, ran away from them. Doing a much better job acting scared then the guys were at being bumbling thugs. Feeling he had done enough, Spider-Man swung away from the alley and went back to patrol.

* * *

At the alley with the would be thugs, their digitized masks deactivated revealing Tony and Clint. "I thought you said this would get him to come out," Clint said, trying unsuccessfully to get the webbing off of him.

"Technically it did, just not in person," Tony answered, doing the same thing as Clint, and failing as well.

"Besides, look at the bright side, we got Natasha to act like a scared girl for-OW!" Tony yelped as Natasha hit him with the bag.

"Well that was a colossal waste of time," Natasha said, irritated.

"Minor setback. We'll just have to think a little bigger. Something like this seems to, ah, be too obvious of a trap," Tony said, getting frustrated with the webs.

"Oh, and what would you suggest? Get Loki out of jail and have him rampage New York?" Clint argued, glaring at Tony.

"NO! God, no. But I'll think of something," Tony said, trying to calm both people down.

"It better be good, Stark. Knowing Fury he's not going to want to wait very long," Natasha said walking away, not even attempting to help the two in the web trap.

* * *

 **Please review. Thank you and good night.**


End file.
